What Makes You Tick ?
by ILikeInappropriateThings
Summary: Bakura has a weird way of doing things. Jou will have to perform them with him. Spazzshipping - JoeyXBakura. One shot with pointless lemon. Written for the sake of Bakura's quirky behaviour, lol.


THIS WORLD NEEDS MOAR SPAZZSHIPPING (I freaking love that shipping name!)

WARNING: Mentions of crossdressing, slight crossdressing, rape, language of doom (they swear), wordplay, mentions of alcohol (I dunno if i should warn people of this), fetishes, Uke!Bakura

A/N. I simply can't find spazzshipping anywhere so I'll have to make my own ):

Don't read this story if you're only in for the lemon. Since I'm not very good at those, but I didn't plan to make this one focused on the sex either.

This story was actually thought up during a completely normal convo (Normal and normal) Involving fetishes, and we agreed that Bakura might have a few of those...I apoligize for errors in care there are any huge ones.

* * *

Bakura slid off his shirt, unbuttoned his jeans and risked a quick glance at him in the fogged mirror before stepping into the shower cabin. He let his head tip back against the wall, arched his back so the soothing, warm rays would hit his chest and face, trailing down the skin like rain. His eyes drifted along the wall, over the counter and to the door. Rinsing his ivory hair, he licked his lips absently and consulted himself what to put on for bed. He quickly decided on something simple, and washed the vanilla scents off his body, went out of the cabin and threw a towel around his waist.

Bakura dried off thoroughly and walked into the hall of his apartment. The night air was cold and nipped at his skin, raising goose bumps on the spirits lower arms. Instead of staying out longer than necasary, he hurriedly left off to the sanctuary of his room. Closing the door with a sigh in delight, sauntering along the fuzzy carpet to his closet. Pouting thoughtfully, he pulled out a few articles, forced to pick one of them. Leaning down, Bakura briefly glanced at the door, slipping into lacy underwear, followed by a pair of thin, cotton pants that hung low on his hips. Yawning and stretching, the yami flopped onto the bed, kicking the covers over himself and fluffed a pillow.

A light shiver ran down his spine, travelling all the way to his toes. He shivered involentarily and tugged the covers up higher. Normally, he would've waited a bit longer before going to bed, but he was incredibly tired and worn out. After all, it'd been a long night. Staying out with Malik and his yami usually resulted in a hangover the following day. Tonight hadn't been that bad, he made sure not to drink too much like his hikari had told him to, and didn't go home with the two Egyptians, even when they asked. He had other plans with his bed. Which were to snuggle into the sheets, and sleep till noon, disturbed by no one.

Bakura sighed, getting comfortable and eventually lied spread eagled, eyes closed and ready to let the darkness take him in. Before drifting off to his much needed sleep, the spirit wondered briefly if the front door was locked.

Bakura was awakened in the middle of the night by a noise. It hadn't been loud, but enough to stir him from his sleep. He let his eyes flutter open, and tiredly glanced at the clock on his nightstand. It was 2.54 in the morning. He hadn't even slept for 2 hours and was already up again. Looking around, he decided that it was just his mind playing tricks with him, and laid back down, kicking the covers to his waist. The noise came back and this time, he realized it was just outside his door and sounded like glas being smashed. Raising a brow, he considered getting out, but settled with staying till the sound went away. Had he forgotten about the front door? He frowned a bit when it disappeared completely, sat up and growled loudly. Then, as if on cue, the noise returned, approaching the door to his room again. Bakura tensed a bit, biting his bottom lip. In the darkness he could vaguely see the outline of the knob turning, and threw himself down in time with the door being pushed open.

He lay still, listening to the pace of his heartbeat increasing with every second that passed. Whoever entered his room was standing in the door frame, but he wouldn't move and look up. Out of a sudden the door was closed, and he picked up the sound of footsteps, coming his way. His breath grew ragged and shallow, as the intruder stopped right at his side, and a hand brushed through his hair. Of course, he feigned sleep and swallowed. The hand slid down his chest and sides, travelling along his legs, and squeezed his knee softly. Bakura had to supress his gasp, and writhed uncomfortably.

The hand moved away and he felt the weight of some one sitting down beside him.

He knew that whoever it was, they'd reveal themselves and wake him up for sure. Then, almost reading his mind, the other one spoke.

"Wake up." Came the gentle demand, and a pair of fingers quickly found Bakura's hair, and began twirling it. The spirit growled lowly.

"Wake up!"

The weight shifted again, and Bakura noticed warmth on each side of him this time. The fingers retreated and grasped his face quite roughly.

"I'll only say this one more time." At this, the spirit snapped his eyes open, realizing that the other had straddled his waist and was studying him in the dark. He turned his gaze up and recognized a pair of dusty, brown orbs, hidden behind thick, dirty blond locks that fell down in front of his face. Bakura blinked a couple of times, as if remembering the blond. Suddenly he didn't feel that tired anymore.

"Jounouchi. What do you want." He grit out.

"I followed you home from the bar. And you didn't lock your front door. Say, if you're such a big bad thief shouldn't you at least know how to protect your own things." Jou answered, smirking.

"Get the hell out of here." Bakura responded, glaring deathly at the teen. Instead of obbeying, Jounouchi seized the spirits wrists, pinning them above his head.

"I've always wanted to know what it'd be like...To fuck you."

"Not interested. Go away, and close the door after yourself."

Bakura tried pushing the blond off, but to no avail. Jou's respons was to grasp his face even harder, and press a kiss to his lips. The spirit's eyes widened momentarily, before he shoved at the teens shoulders. He felt a toungue running over and between his lips, before prying them apart. Bucking beneath Jou, the spirit growl came out muffeled by the wet, warm organ licking and tasting every corner of him.

When he finally pulled away, it left Bakura gasping for air, his eyes speaking for themselves, wanting an explanation. Jou smirked again, searching for something in his pocket and withdrew a pair of handcuffs, turning them for the spirit to see. The moonlight shining through the window made them gleam beautifully in the dark, and when he'd seen the look on Bakura's face, he clasped them around his wrist, fastening them to the headboard. He leered at the spirit for several seconds before Bakura broke the silence.

"Leave. Now. And get these-What the hell do you think you're doing?" He cut himself off, feeling a pair of hands on him again, sliding down his sides. They pressed on his bare skin, and played with the hem of his pants. Jou grinned devilishly-Something Bakura didn't know the blond was capable of.

"I'm trying to get a piece of your sexy ass, what does it look like?"

"You better think tw-Aaah-ice.." Bakura moaned arching his back into the blonds hand that had ground against his crotch.

"I have thought this through, even more than twice." Jounouchi leaned down, going in for another kiss, but the spirit turned away. Instead, he began kissing his neck, leaving darkened marks all the way down to his chest. Bakura twisted and squirmed from the touch, pressing his knees and thighs together, preventing the blonds fingers from coming any nearer.

"Get o-off!" He sneered, though his voice cracked when Jou found the spot between his neck and collar bone. It send a shiver down his spine, and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment.

"Not before I've had what I want." The blond responded angrily, dipping his hand into the others pants and grabbed him hard enough to make Bakura cry out in pain. He glanced up, shivering and panting, to look at the teen, who frowned at him. Bakura bucked once more, and Jou shoved his hand further to fondle the writhing spirit, still leaving red marks on his pale skin. Bakura tensed, his cheeks heating up from the intimate touch the blond was giving him.

"I'm going to fuck you Bakura...You make me so damn hard it's not even funny." He said, using his free hand to brush across the others chest. Bakura's face grew crimson by this. He didn't know the blond could say those words without blushing himself, but there he was, showing off, and chaining Bakura to his own damned bed. The spirit shuddered involentarily, supressing a gasp as Jou's surprisingly skilled fingers got a hold of a rosy nipple, pinching it, while the owner sucked and bit down on the other.

"Jounouchi, this is starting to really irritate me. Take your hands off me!" Bakura hissd in between gasps and moans. The blond only chuckled, releasing the spirits chest with one hand, and let it slide southward. Growing slightly hysterical by now, Bakura bucked, feeling Jou's fingers playing with his hem once again. One of them slipped inside, and began tugging.

"Oh but we're just getting started Kura, don't worry." The blond said, successfully removing the spirits black clothing, stopping briefly when he saw what was underneath. Bakura looked, seeing Jou bit his lip, blinking a couple of times, but went back to his torment.

"These are more than I expected you know. But I like it." He commented, drawing them down to the spirits ankles, then carelessly threw them aside on the floor. Bakura was now completely naked, laying vulnerable to the blonds wishes. He modestly tried covering up, however, Jounouchi quickly put a halt to it. He set his knees on the inside of his legs, and spread the spirits thighs apart, quite roughly. Bakura was trembling now, already aware of what the blond desired, but was caught off guard by the fact that Jou would go through with it.

"Are you ready for it?"

"...No.." The spirit breathed, swallowing hard when the teen unzipped and looked at him weirdly.

"What do you mean 'no' ?"

"I said no!"

At this, the blond frowned, reaching over the nightstand and opened one of the drawer, frantically searching for something. He snickered, throwing a little bottle of lube on the bed. Bakura gave him an uncertain look, a cold shiver running down his spine. Jou popped the cap open, filled his palm with the clear liquid and leaned over the spirit again.

"Jou, I swear, I'm gonna kill you if you do anything to me." Bakura said, though the normal death threatening tone was gone, replaced by a soft plead.

"Do you want me to fuck you raw?" The blond asked, his voice breaking. The spirit violently shook his head, seeking away from him. Jou grabbed a pillow, settling it beneath the small of Bakura's back, raising his hips slightly. He slid his hand between the soft, creamy thighs, teasingly brushing his index against the spirits entrance. Bakura let his head fall back, whimpering in the back of his throat.

"**Jou,** don't do this." Was his first demand. Jou pressed slightly, and Bakura pulled in the cuffs.

"Jounouchi, don't do this to me! I'll do anything!" He begged, yelping when the blonds respons was to push into the warmth of his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, opening his mouth to scream, but nothing came out. He let them slide back open when Jou had made no next move, and glared at him, tears prickling his eyes.

"Anything?" He asked with a raised brow. Bakura nodded, biting his lips. "I don't think so."

"Jou please! I beg you-" The blond withdrew the digit and pushed back in, cutting off Bakura midsentence. He did it again, quickly letting another join in. The spirit squirmed and moaned, pleading and crying for the teen to stop. Eventually, the tears did spill, running down his cheeks, and onto the bed.

"Oh don't cry, we're not done yet." Jounouchi said, sounding slightly apoligetic. He created a scissoring motion with the digits, stretching the spirit. He allowed the third and final one to enter after a little while, preparing Bakura fully. Then, when he withdrew, Bakura cried again, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Please don't. I won't tell anyone, just please stop!" He said, letting go of all of his usual pride. Jou studied his face momentarily, and frowned.

"Hell no." Was his respons, as Jou grasped his hips, hard enough to bruise him. He quickly freed himself, revealing a raging hard on, that needed release, soon. Bakura cringed, shutting his eyes. Jounouchi raised the spirit just a bit, giving himself a better angle and began slowly, but firmly entering him. Bakura let out a long, pained moan, fisting the sheets as he let his head tip back into his pillow. The silver tears trailing down his face were caught in the moonlight, earning Jou's attention. Bakura gave a choked sob, arching his back as the blond pulled out, only to slam back in with force.

"Is it too great?"

"Hnnn-Aahhh...Jou, it hurts too much, please stop! I'll never insult you again, I promise,** just stop!**" Bakura cried, screaming at the end. Jounouchi gave another hard thrust, causing the spirit to yelp again.

"I don't want this Jou! I'll give you anything you want, if you'd leave!" He whimpered quietly, giving up as he felt Jou had set a steady pace, constantly keeping the friction between them going. Then suddenly, when Bakura let out a pitiful, saddened sob, the thrusting, caress and everything else stopped completely. Bakura stayed still, expecting something to happen, but it never came.

"Dude, are you alright?"

The spirit damn near broke his neck.

"...No..."

"Do you want me to stop?"

Bakura's snapped up, only to discover the blond had his face right into his. He bared his teeth, glaring deathly at the teen.

"NO! Why the** hell **would I want you to stop!"

"Because you're asking me to!" Jou blurted out, as he got back into position. His brown orbs were filled with guilt and sadness, fueling the spirits anger.

"Have you ever heard of acting! It would really pay off to know about it, since you're falling out of character the whole godddamned time!" Bakura spat, hooking his legs around the blonds waist.

"I'm sorry! But do you know how hard this is for me?"

"You managed to get your cock inside me didn't you! So it can't be that hard!"

Jou frowned, clenching his jaw.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You're not! I want this! Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know, maybe because you're asking me to stop?"

"You know we already made a damned safeword!"

"No we didn't!"

"I don't care!"

Bakura arched his back and pressed the teen closer, penetrating himself further. Jou hissed slightly and rubbed the spirits legs affectionally.

"You're worthless. Can't even fulfill a simple task."

"You asked me to rape you! How do I do that when you want me to!"

"It's called a fetish Katsuya, ever heard of those? I thought you kids learned things at school."

"I don't find it amusing."

"Psh. Well that's obvious since you keep softening up on me!"

"I kept checking on you so you wouldn't actually be hurt!"

"Trust me, if you even made me the slightest bit uncomfortable, you wouldn't have been fucking me right now. Mostly because you wouldn't have anything to fuck with."

Jou pouted, pressing his ear into the spirits chest as he wrapped his arms around him. He listened to Bakura's heart, mashing away, and his deep, ragged breaths.

"You forgot to unlock the front door."

"You came in anyway didn't you?"

"Only because I remembered the key."

"What the hell was that noise outside before you went in here by the way."

"That?...I broke the vase outside on the hall."

"You did what?"

"You'd turned off the lights, and I wouldn't want to ruin the moment!"

"So instead you ruin my things."

"Yeah I guess so..."

"Take these damned things off me. You already spoiled the whole thing so let's just get it over with." He mumbled, and Jou quickly obliged, unlocking the cuffs. Bakura drew his now, very numb arms around the blonds neck and began to suck and bite his shoulders.

"Next time, you need to act like you're a total stranger, like we haven't had sex with each other."

"Why? I mean, you know it's me Bakura."

"I don't know, because it really turns me on?"

"I'm never going to understand you am I?"

"I doubt it. I also need to remind you that next time-Don't be so considerate. Fuck the pillow I didn't need it. And you need to rip off my clothes." Bakura buried his face in the crook of the teens neck, breathing in a few times. "When you wake me up, don't do it so gently. You have to show me who's in charge right?"

"...I guess so-"

"You don't guess so, you either do it, or you don't!"

"Fine! I'll be more dominant! Even if I don't like it."

"Oh joy...More whining."

Ignoring Bakura's taunts, Jou sat up, moving so the spirit was in his lap. Bakura tightened his hold on the blond, clutching a fist of hair. He turned, gently nibbling on his earlobe, and blew on it.

"Want me to tell you a secret?" He asked with a mischievous grin. Jou sighed, nodding a bit and quickened his pace. "I like your dick. It's a nice size you know. I want to be filled out, not have my organs poked out...And yours is perfect." Bakura added, tilting the blonds head and kissed his nose a couple of times, smirking when he noticed the others cheeks were beet red. "You liked that didn't you? Che' and you call me weird. I'm just complimenting you."

"Well it's one hell of a compliment."

"I know, I feel generous tonight."

Jou groaned lowly, refusing to believe that he was coming to an end. They'd just begun, and he was already tired out. Perhaps their little discussion had taken up a bit too much of his stamina?

Resting his forehead on the spirits chest, he let his hand drift to where he knew Bakura needed his touch and began stroking him roughly. Bakura moaned softly, kneading his hair, as if to return the favor. Then, a moment later, Jou's fingers had done the trick and Bakura came like he'd expected. He stilled against the teen, letting out a long, quiet moan, tensing every little nerve and fiber in his body completely. The action and sound itself had of course, short after, brought Jou with him over the egde. He gave one last buck as he came, followed by a few desperate thrusts before he slumped down on the bed, pulling the spirit with him.

"You're very stupid you know that?" Bakura whispered against his chest after a moment of lying on the blonds chest. Jou responded by stroking his hair affectionately.

"How do you cry on command?" He asked instead, frowning. The spirit crawled off him, hissing by the lack of contact. Quickly, Bakura urged the teen to turn to him and got under the covers. Sighing deeply, Jounouchi obliged, pulling his jeans ofd completely and laid down next to him. It was nice and all that, but he couldn't help but snicker at Bakura's personality. Normally, he wouldn't want to share the same bed, despite them being a 'thing', like Bakura put it and tonight, he was snuggling up to Jou like some lovesick puppy. He figured that the tempered spirit didn't enjoy making it official, and honestly-It was fine with him.

"It's not very hard when you know what to do."

"Fine. But remember to tell your next boyfriend you have a creepy fetish."

"It's not creepy. And who says I want a next 'boyfriend'...You're mine Jou, and I don't care if you hate me, because I'm staying." Bakura stated with a smirk as he crawled onto the teen, resuming his position on Jou's chest. "And you say I'm sexy?"

"Of course?"

"Why thank you very much."

Jounouchi rolled his eyes and absently ran his fingers through the spirits hair. Bakura grinned, kissing his nose again.

"Is this some random turn on for you too?"

"No, I just like your nose."

"You're so weird."

"You knew what you got into from the start, stop complaining."

Licking his bottom lip, Bakura went in for another kiss, however, this time on the mouth. Jou responded eagerly, his toungue immediately seeking attention. The spirit granted his entrance just as quickly, and relaxed completely.

"So...You have any wishes you want to be fulfilled? It's the least I can do after this. But remember this isn't the last time!"

"Bakura I don't want anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Well..."

"Spit it out."

"I'd like to see you in one of those slutty nurse outfits."

"You just know how to get straight to the point don't you?...Hm, I guess it's fine, considering it's only an outfit and I won't have to do anything." Bakura sighed, hating to admit that it wasn't such a big deal to him.

"Though you will have to say 'I'm ready for my injection doctor' and bend over the kitchen table. "

"Forget it."

* * *

Well that was my story :3. I hope you enjoyed it, cuz I did writing it 3


End file.
